New Kid
by XxCeddyxX
Summary: Tweek is the new kid and is getting a fresh start at South Park High, not only will he make new friends but change the view of other people as well. Creek minor Style. first fic with Tweek might not be to good but u guys be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story with Tweek so please tell me how I'm doing, if I have enough twicths, to many twitchs same for the freak out's. Ohh yeah two thing's.... WTF DUDE Colt's lost the super bowl! Thought for sure that they would win, but guess not, two just got my drivers permit and will be doing driving school soon, so story's might be a bit slow, just heads up, oh yeah tell me if there are any errors or if something don't make sense, any way enjoy!

* * *

I looked out the car window and saw the sign welcome to South Park, and noticed how much more snow was coming down. I Never liked snow mom and dad know that. What if the snow kept falling, and, and we got stuck here at the sign, and NOBODY found us and bears smelled us and came over and killed us! "JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, making my dad start to go off the road with made me yell even more.

"Tweek, whats the matter sweetie?" my mom said turning looking back to me in the back seat.

"Nothing mom, I just haven't had coffee for l-like 45 minutes!" I said looking down and messing around with the bottom of my shirt.

"Well we'll be there in about ten minutes, so hang in there Tweek." my dad said.

"I can't wait that _ngh_ long I might die form dehydration! Anyway why did we have to come all the way into the ngh mountings"

"Tweek, it's because, one it was costing us a bit to much money to stay in California. And two were in some of the coldest weather in America! People will love our coffee shop, not only will it warm them up it will warm there hearts." At the sound of coffee I just twitched, and my mom sighed at what my dad said, all it did was get me to thinking, what if it warmed there heats to much. What there hearts got so warm they got hot! Then there hearts exploded and we all went to jail, and then somebody would try to rape me in the showers!!!!!

"AGHHH!" My screaming caused my dad to swerve again, but when he swerved he drifted right into a driveway with a big truck already there. But he stopped right before he hit it. "Dad what are you d-doing this is somebody's house!

"This is our house Tweek, go inside and get some coffee before you die." As soon as my dad said this I whipped my door open and jumped out and started to to run to the open door, I ignored the cold weather that felt like almost negative, and went inside. I looked for the kitchen, found it but when I got there, there was a vary fat mover sitting on the table. "AGH!" I screamed seeing the man right in front of me.

"Umm are you the owner?" the man said starting to pull out some papers.

"_Ngh_ no my dad's out in the car." I said looking down hoping the big man wouldn't eat me.

"Thanks." The man started to walk out of the room but before he left I could him say under his breathe,

"Freak." that word hit me like a drunk driver, freak, a word all to familiar at my old school. The only good thing about us moving is that I can have a new start, cuz at my old school I had a total of one friend, you could hardly call him that cuz when any of his friends came by he would turn away or push me down to the ground and laugh. I just hope that when I go to this school I will have at least one good friend. I started to make my coffee, since we didn't have any creamer or sugar, I had to drink it black. Since I've been drinking the stuff since third grade I could drink it any way. Once I herd and smelt the coffee being made I turned my back to the coffee maker and put my hands on the counter, and let out a sigh, this was one of the only things that made me feel... normal if only for a while.

"CRAIG." I herd this from the other side of the house, and I hit the ground as if the whole town were being bombed, I damn myself for being so timid. "Come on we got all the stuff out the truck, lets go report back to my boss."

"Whatever." I herd a boy come down the stairs, he looked pretty tall, maybe 5'11, wearing a sweater that said Father & Son with a blue vest over it and a yellow poof ball hat, and a pair of baggy pants with chains hanging out the back. Wait what if he tripped fand his chains came off and choked him! N-No no, I really need to stop thinking like that. He reached the bottom and he looked at me.

"_Ngh_!" I'm not sure if my eyes were playing with me or not but did he just give me the bird! As soon as I was going to say something he was out of the door I sat the chair right next to me trying to figure out why he would flip me off, what if he hates me, what if he try's to kill me! "No, I already messed up!"

"Um, Tweek?" Who voice was that, was it one of those gnomes, there what made my rep at my old school go down the drain. "Hey you ok, if not I can come back later." what, this voice sounds like he kinda of cares.

"_Ngh_ no it's just kinda how I am, if you came back later ngh I'm sure I would still be the same." for some reason I fell like I can talk to this guy really easy.

"Oh k then, by the way I'm Kenny" This new person said putting out his hand, he was wearing a orange hoodie with the hood all the way up, and the jacket it self was open he was wearing a skin tight blue tank top showing off some muscle, but not to much, he was also wearing light blue skinny jeans. I put out my hand so I could shake his to.

"Aren't you c-cold in only, that stuff?" I said giving him one more look down to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me and he wasn't wearing a fluffy jacket.

"Oh this is just what I wear to school, cuz in side the school is so warm and I only live like 5 minutes away. Oh yeah will you be going to the high school right here?" This talkative kid said to me.

"U-Um yeah, I mean ngh I think so, why?"

"Just asking, if so then I can give you a tour, heads up on who's who, what teachers are easy A's and the one's that are crazy."

"So you mean like a f-friend, would do."

"Yeah, just like a friend, I guess that makes me your first friend Tweek, real quick that's your name, right?"

"_Ngh_, yeah! I mean... that's cool." I fell like a million bucks, my first friend in South Park! And he doesn't seem like he want's to hurt me, I just hope that when we go to school he doesn't trip me or any thing, because if I trip I'll fall on my face and I might break teeth and have to wear ugly braces and end up being alone the rest of my life because I'd be so ugly! No, this guy seams really nice, I just hope he isn't putting on some sort of show.

"Hey, I'm having a small sleep over tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"What! You _ngh_ want me sleep over? You barely k-know me!" I can't believe I just said that, I bet me saying that just ruined any chances to be friends with this guy.

"I don't see why not, anyway I can read people really good, and form what I"v seen, your a real nice kid you mean good, your just a little shy." Damn he really could read people, I'm Just gald that he didn't read the fact that I had no friends at all at my old school. "So do wanna go?"

"Um I would have t-to ask my parents, but I-Im pretty sure that they'll say yes, and also I don't know where you live." I cracked a small smile trying to seem nice, but if any thing it most likely looked creepy.

"Oh simple, I live right there." he pointed to a house right out of the window which was right across the street, it was a single story houseit's yard had a car sitting on cinder blocks and the driveway had a beat up pick up truck and a nicer looking one just like it on the other side right next to it. "Yeah it's kinda of a mess but the inside is much nicer then the out, in fact I just re-did my room, took out the guest room to make mine bigger." He laughed a bit at what he did and I think I just laughed to, me laughing to what another person said, thought I would never see the day."Oh hey before I leave you got a phone?"

"O-Oh yeah I do, why?"

"So I can get your number fool! Not only is this Kenny my first friend, maybe he could be my first best friend.

"Oh, k." We exchanged numbers, I got his I gave him mine.

"Ok then, I'll come and get you when it's time to leave for school tomorrow, see ya Tweek."

"Bye Kenny." I waved as he walked outside. I went back to the kitchen to get my coffee and went to find my room, it was the first one on the right. I most likely will not eat with my mom and dad, cuz since we just got here we don't have any food, so they would just order in, and I hate fast food mostly pizza because of all the grease, every time I ate it I felt the zits coming into my face and what if one day my dad was driving us some were and one of those zits popped and covered the windshield and we crashed and all died! Well that's why I don't eat the stuff, also I don't wanna get fat, I like the body I have now, I like my flat belly I also like how I have like no hair, I never wanted one of those beards, I always hated the idea of having a harry body. But what I wanted to know was who that kid was the one that flipped me off, I want to know what I did so that when I go to school, I can try and fix what ever it is that I did wrong, but I don't want to think about that, right know, all I want to do is finish my coffee and go to sleep. I put my coffee on one of the boxes next to my bed and flopped on to the coverless bed and took out my phone. I looked at the names in my phone

Dad

Kenny

Mom

Zac

Zac was my "friend" back at my old school, I looked at his name, and hit delete then I looked at the names in my phone so far it seems like these are the only people in the world that care about me in the least. I put my phone on the box with my coffee and went into my pocket to find my i-Pod. I started to go threw the music on it, I never really liked rock and all that stuff, I really only liked R&B because of how it sounds, I can't listen to stuff that goes fast or any thing like that because it makes me freak out. Also from me listening to R&B I have been able to develop a bit of a voice, nothing to special just good. Also when I sing I don't stutter at all or have any of those out bursts, I still twitch a bit but nothing to bad. I finished my coffee and went into the boxes to find a blanket, I found one and put it over me so I could go to sleep, I put on the song "Long Walk" by Jill Scott and drifted off to my dreams

only a few hours away form my new school my new friend and hopefully figuring out why that one kid gave me the bird. Either way I just get to start things a new, and it feels good.

* * *

I know it kinda seams like a Tweek x Kenny fic right now but don't worry it's creek, it's just gonna take a bit to get to that, next chapter will be out soon, cuz the ideas are just coming out like crazy! But you know review if ya got the time ^-^ PEACE!


	2. New Start

Sorry for delay, I go into why this was late at the end. Anyway enjoy and review! (P.S. When Tweek sings look up the song on youtube let me love, that's what he sings ^-^ )

* * *

I woke up to mom knocking on my door, "You don't want to be late on the first day of school do you Tweek?"

"WHAT! No I want to be on time!" I jumped out bed on fell right on my face and gave myself rug burn.

"Well we got some creamer for you if..."

"What _ngh_ kind." I asked getting up rubbing my now red face.

"Uh, vanilla and hazelnut, same as always." I was sure my mom was smiling, even though there was a door blocking here face.

"_Ngh_ thanks mom I'll be d-down in a bit."

"Ok just hurry up." I could here her walking down the stairs. I looked threw the boxes for a pair of pants, I found a pair of baggy (but still fitting) light blue pair, I also found my slippers and robe they were green. Green was always my favorite color because it reminded me of spring, because in spring everything is peaceful and growing and starting a new. Right now It might be a million below zero but it feels like spring to me. I put on my slippers and robe and headed down stairs, since there was no fireplace we had one of those small heaters in our living room, there were heaters in the walls all threw the house but they didn't work right so we had to use this thing for a while. As I stood at the base of the stairs I looked at the living room, I started to think, this place kinda looked like crap. There were two pizza boxes sitting on the coffee table along with five sodas and a bunch of napkins, also there were boxes like no other everywhere. The only thing that looked nice in this room was the 45 inch TV that sat in the front of the room. I don't even like that thing, I always walk around it because I always feel like it'll fall on me and break every bone in my body, but I wouldn't die I would just be in a wheelchair the rest of my life! I hurried past the TV and into the kitchen there was a note on the table,

"_Tweek, me and your father went out to go see that place were going to buy, so we can set up the coffee shop, going to be out late remodeling the place, you can come help if you want to after you come home from school, food in the fridge._

_Love Mom."_

I smiled at the note on the table, and started to make my coffee, I got out both creamers, I love to mix in both and when I get the chance I make it a mocha. Because back in California I would go to my parents shop and make at least two or three and take them home. I don't know what I would do if I had to go a day with out coffee! I can't even think of what I would do, but it would most likely end with the fire department trying to get me off the roof of something. As I waited for my coffee to finish I went back up to my room to find a shirt and a jacket, what I found was a light green wrinkled up dress shirt that looked like I might not even fit in it, and a also vary small dark green jacket. I wish I had something better to wear but I don't feel like going threw all of these boxes. I took off my robe and threw on what I found and went to see what I looked like, I looked like crap, my shirt was all wrinkly and I could never get the buttons right I always missed like three of the holes. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate, I took out my phone to see Kenny calling, it feels good to see somebody calling my phone that wasn't my mom or dad. "H-Hello?"

"Tweek! What's up dude? You ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, but to be _ngh_ honest I'm not sure what time school starts."

"Oh school starts at 8:00 which will be in... ten minutes, I'm right outside your house, you ready?"

"AHH! Ten _ngh_ minutes, I haven't even had my _ngh _coffee yet!" I said freaking out.

"Well just put some coffee thermos and come on. You don't want to be late on your first day of school do you?"

"No!" I said being asked the question for second time.

"Well let's get a move on man!" Kenny said laughing.

"O-Ok, see you in a b-bit." I said calming down and hanging up. I ran into the kitchen and found a thermos that could most likely hold a litter of coffee, put my coffee in it left room for the creamer and mixed it took a small sip to make sure it was good... perfect. I grabed my backpack and headed out the door and saw Kenny Kenny who was at the end of my drive way cheeking his phone. He was wearing the same thing only his hood was down, I saw he had blond hair, just like mine only his was less spiky.

"Damn that's a big thing of coffee, are you thirsty?" Kenny said looking up at me.

"_Ngh_ no it's just that I drink a lot of c-coffee, also that' why I have these _ngh_..." but before I could finish.

"Twitch's, I had a hunch that's why you stuttered, you know drinking that much coffee ain't to good, for you." He said as we started to walk down a street.

"Yeah but I've been drinking this s-stuff since the third grade, so I'm kinda of used to ngh it." I took a sip of my coffee, and sighed. To Kenny I bet it looked like some sort of soda TV ad. I smilled at my own joke. "Hey Kenny?"

"Hmm?" He said looking over to me with his hands behind his head.

"How come you can_ ngh_ read people so good?"

"Oh." he said looking straight ahead of him again "I guess it's just something I've picked up over the years. Never knew how I did, I just got good at guessing."

"Oh. I-I wish I had some cool talent like that." I looked at the ground feeling sorry for myself.

"Oh come on Tweek, everybody has some sort of talent, we just have to figure out yours." We kept walking as Kenny tried to figure out something I was good at, good luck with that. You would have a better chance finding a grain of rice in a snow storm. I just sighed more. "I got it." Kenny snapped his fingers. "What do you like to do?"

"W-What?" I wondered who he figured it out.

"Come on tell me what you like to do, this is just a step in me finding out your talent." I tried to think about what I liked to do.

"Well _ngh_ I like to watch TV, read some b-books every know and then, drink coffee, a-and listen to music." I thought about what I just said, I just made my life vary boring.

"Hmm this might not be as tough as I thought, witch of those, minus the coffee, do you like to do the most?" I thought.

"I-I guess the music."

"I think I might have something. Do you like to sing?" I never really sang much but most of the time when I did was in the shower or when I was in my room

"K-Kinda, but I don't think my voice is that good."

"Ohh is that so, well why don't you sing me a song I can be the judge of rather or not you're a good singer. Go on sing me something." Oh god! He want ME to sing something! What if he hates my voice so much he starts to hate me. Well I guess I'll have to sing for him because if I don't then he'll just keep asking me, and then he will stop being my friend because he might think I hate him, what do I do! Oh well, guess I'm damned if I do damned if I don't. "So you gonna sing for me, or what?" Kenny said bringing me out of my trance.

" I _ngh _guess so." I took a deep breathe, and thought of a song to sing... got it. I cleared my throat to sing I was ready, Kenny looked at me waiting.

"_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Mad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why"_

"Kenny just looked at me with his jaw open. He must be amazed at how crappy it was! Damn it I need to pull it together, just gotta keep going."_  
_  
"_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_  
_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
__Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you"_

"T-That was amazing! And you said you don't have a talent, you were being really modest. You have to sign up for our talent show that comes up next week, and you have to show the guys." This was so much for me to take in, first he likes my singing, two he likes enough that he thinks that I should be in the talent show, and three he want's me to hang out with his friends as well! This is so crazy!

" You mean you_ ngh_ liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it! But..." Kenny paused I was afraid he would take his words back and cast me away. "But it's not really my option that matters, it's more of Craig's."

"Why is it more of C-Craig's?" I said with questions running around my mind .

"Well since your really good at singing, I want to get you two together so you can do the talent show, you can sing he can play the guitar for you. You don't mind to much do you."

"N-not really but, who is, _ngh_ Craig?"

"Oh just the most bad-ass son of a bitch you will ever met! No joke this guy is mean!" I got so many bad images in my mind of this _Craig _guy beating me to a pulp with his guitar.

"Then why would he even want to _ngh _talk to **me** in the first place!" I said with my face in Kenny's.

"Relax." He gently pushed my face out of his. "I got a feeling you can get him to do it for you." A giant grin came on to his face. This scared me, a lot"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry You'll see soon enough. His grin got even bigger.

"T-To much PREASURE!" I grabed my hair and started to pull.

"Whoa, calm down dude." He pulled my hands from my hair "Didn't mean to scare you, I'm having some fun!" 

"Y-Yeah fun." I laughed from being nervous.

"Well here it is, crappy old South Park High." I looked up to see a vary old looking school. It was so much smaller then my last one.

"Well you better go get your class's from the office, me I gotta get to my class or I'm a get a detention for being later. See you later Tweek" He waved bye as he ran into the school. I started to walk up to the school. I really hope all of this works out for me"

* * *

Next chapter will be about all of his class's and he finally meets... CRAIG!!

Btw sorry about the delay all this stupid bull shit drama in school is really messing wit me and all this stuff with my sister, some asshole punched her in the face and tried to choke her out! But she got out of it and beat his ass! Also some asswipe is talking some really raciest shit to me... threw text! This guy be calling me a nigger! It is going to get resolved on Monday ^_^

any way review if you got the time, and I hope the next chapter will not take as long, PEACE!__


	3. Start Of School

SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I hit a pole in my dad's car, so he grounded me for what seams like forever, he took my cellphone, TV and my laptop (Which I use to make my fics) So thats why I didn't do anything forever, sorry for hitting poles! XD anyway enjoy

(P.S did not read this at all so there is going to be a lot of errors)

(P.S.S The Class's Tweek have are the same class's I have! Fun Fact!)

* * *

When I walked into the school I was shocked at how... small it was! This school was only two story's high, my last one was three. I'm amazed at how much just one story can make a difference in how small

a school can be. I looked around and saw a giant cow on the floor mixing with the tiles. You have got to be joking, there mascot is a cow? But either way, that cow looked mean, I was scared to walk on that part of the floor because I was thinking that it might come out and eat me some how. I found the office

with ease because it was right there pretty much as soon as you walk right in. I went in to look for somebody that might be able to help. "U-Um I'm new here and I need my c-class's" I said tripping over my words."

"Oh you must be..." The man put on a thinking face, I hoped he tried to not think to hard he might pass out! "Tweek? Is that right?"

"Ya that's right!" It feels so good to know that somebody knows my name!

"Well you can come with me, I can sort this out for you, M'kay." The man led me out of the office and into a room right across the way, he was a vary skinny man with a oddly huge head. If I had a head that huge I would be falling down 24/7! I took a seat in front of his desk and he started to look through files in a cabinet. "M'kay, first off my name is Mr. Makey, and I'm glad that you have chose to come to this school. I have your class's right here." He handed me a piece of paper "Now I know you're new to this school but I want you to get to your class in the next five minutes, M'kay."

"Ngh."

"Good, well I'll see you around Tweek." He had me leave his office. I looked at what I had.

Period 1- Algebra (8:00-9:00)

Period 2-English (9:05-10:00)

Period 3-Biology (10:05-11:00)

Period 4- Work Block (11:00-12:00

Lunch (12:00-12:30)

Period 5-History (12:35-1:30)

Period 6-Choir (1:35-2:30)

I smiled when I saw choir as the last thing, In a way, not only was it something to look forward to, it was something I could unwind with. I had no Idea what the hell "free block" was but it sounds cool! But I hate how I have some of the most annoying subjects first, but I guess it was cool cuz it could be out of the way. I started reading the print under my periods as I was walking to my first class. _"Don't forget block days, on these days you will only have specif class's, but they will be about 20 minutes longer. The times will be listed under, on monday and fridays you will have 1-6 .Tusday's will be 1,2,4,6. Wednesday will be 1,3,5,6, and Thursday will be 2,3,4,5. _

_example of a regular Tuesday, take out Periods for Wednesday's and Thursday's, but still apply times._

Period 1 (8:00-9:20)

Period 2 (9:25-11:00)

Period 4 (11:05-12:30)

Lunch (12:30-1:00)

Period 6 (1:05-2:30)

AUGH! TO MUCH PRESURE! Why can't it be like one threw six like my old school! Noooo it has to be this stupid crap. I reached my class and took a big sip of my coffee and sighed, Well let's do it. I opened the door to see a woman with... un-human like boobs! These things are on the floor, why the hell doesn't she wear a bra so we wouldn't to see em!

"Young man can I help you so that you can hurry up and leave!"

"AUGH, I'm sorry." I said putting up my hands to protect my face so that she wouldn't eat me.

"It's j-just that..."

"It's just what! Hurry up and spit it out and quit wasting everybody's time!

"I-I'm t-the new s..."

"The new what." She leaned over and put her hand to her ear "Your going to have to speak up or get out of my classroom."

"He's the new kid ms. C " Hey I know that voice.

"Oh is that so Kenny." the big boobed lady turned from me and to Kenny. And how do you know this? Are you going into the office and taking the files to new student?"

"No, he lives right by me, and I was talking to right before school." 

"Is that true young man." she tuned back to me. "Do you live right by him?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for being so rude, just take a seat in the back and try to pay attention." I started to move to the back were Kenny was.

"T-Thanks for saving me dude." I said to Kenny as I sat down.

"No probs man, so looks like we got first period together." Kenny had on such a friendly smile.

"Ya I ngh guess." I started to look forward and saw that the teacher was reaching for something in a cupboard, then her boobs poked out and you could see her nipples. All the people including me looked away and went AHH in a low voice so that she might not hear.

"Oh that, you'll get used to it, or not I don't know, I did but most people still can't, I find it pretty funny." Kenny leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, Kenny seamed like one of the most popular kids in the school, I say this because he always seamed so lay-ed back ya know chill. So. Why would even talk to me after knowing how much of a freak I am?

"Hey Kenny, how come you ngh hang out with me?" Kenny sat his chair down and looked at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just t-that you seem really popular a-and me, w-well I'm such a ngh freak, Hanging out with me would just mess up your rep."

"Seams like you put a lot of thought into this." I nodded. "Well not to sound like Kayne West butttt I am pretty popular, and you hanging out with me would just make you just as cool. If anything I hope you don't think I'm some sort of conceded asshole for saying that."

"Not at all, t-thank you."

"For what?"

"For a-accepting me"

"Dude don't even think about it." He smiled at me and I found out that he was for real about being my friend, nobody could put on a smile like that and **not** be serious. "That reminds me, you can most likely

meet Craig after school." I forgot about Craig.

"Why not n-now" I took a sip of my coffee trying to calm myself.

"He's suppose to be in here right now, but he just shows up for choir now a days, he plays guitar for them on some songs." I started to drink more of my liquid heaven hoping that it would calm me.

"What p-period does he have it? I started to drink more.

"Oh, I think... he has it sixth, why? I started choking. "Whoa you ok, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You two in the back, need to shut up! I don't care if you don't want to learn, at least be quiet so others can learn."

"AGH!"

"Oh so you want to be smart do you, well how about you two leave the room and don't come back till your ready."

"Ngh what?"

"Well let's go Tweek, before we get in anymore trouble." Kenny got up and so did I ,I got my backpack and me and Kenny left. "That was fun."

"What do you mean, w-we got kicked out!"

"Calm down, if anything we got out of class, anyway she is a real easy A, all you have to do is pretty much show up."

"But w-we just got ngh k-kicked out"

"Relax, we just have not get kicked out next time, anyway we only got about, 5 minutes left."

"What! T-Time went by that fast?" I jumped a little at how fast time was moving.

"Yeah I guess it did well I gotta get to gym, _sigh_ I hate having this gym so early, see you at lunch Tweek."

"Bye." I waved to Kenny and he waved back as he rushed downstairs to his class. When the bell rang the few students that come to the school, came out of the classrooms and flooded the hallways I could barely fit in the my next class. I found a seat in the back and waited for class to start. The next two hours went by in a flash, then came the work block, I looked at the paper that mr. Makey gave me and it said to go the lunch room, I went down stairs to find Kenny on the edge of the lunch. I went to go sit next to him and some other kid that was vary fat. He was wearing a red jacket, brown pants and a blue hat, he had some yellow gloves sitting next to a few pizza boxes. Pizza boxes? What the hell, who can eat **that **much pizza!

"Oh looks like we have another period with each other Tweek."

"H-Hey Kenny."

"Who the hell is this kid Kenny? This your new butt buddy or something? What, you getting tired of butters." Did he say... butt buddy?

"Shut up fat ass! form the like, 2 hours I've spent with this kid he's much cooler then you could ever be!" 

"Well I bet he wouldn't think your so cool if he knew you were gay! Ops did I say that outloud? Oh I'm so sorry that you had to here that Tweek." The fat kid said this with sarcasm in his voice.

"Cartman! What the hell man! I told you I would tell him later. Now your gonna go and scare him off!"

Kenny said standing up and getting in the chubby cheeked teen's face.

"U-Um ngh to be honest, I-I could care less if you were g-gay, it's not like you act any different, the only thing is that you like boy's and not g-girls."

"Thanks Tweek, at least **some** people can understand." Kenny said still standing.

"Whatever you fag." The word hit like a ton of bricks, I never really considered my self gay, but there were some kids at my old school that were guys and I thought they were pretty hot! Ok, I'm a admit, that sounded pretty gay. But either way, the word still made me cringe when somebody said it.

"OK **ERIC,** your really **pissing** me off, you better get out of here before I put my fist into your **fucking **face, and make it to were you will have to eat threw a straw for the rest of your **fucking life!" **So much anger, I never thought I could ever see anybody get that mad, I just hope, what's his face, leaves before Kenny hurts him, or even kills him. I hope he doesn't, because if he does he might go to jail and I'll be friendless, again!

"Fine, just calm your self down, god what's up your ass... butters, oh wait that's your job, to be up his ass! Oh I am on a role!" the kid started to laugh at his own joke's, what a jerk! But Kenny started to laugh a little to, What?

"That's pretty funny Cartman, but I think I know something funner then that."

"What could be funner then that poor boy?"

"This!" Kenny takes his fist and put's it square in between the fat ass's eyes, and the fat kid goes flying threw the air at least a full Three feet! Then while he was on the ground Kenny throws the rest of the uneaten pizza on his face.

"Mess with me again fat ass, and I might really hurt you." Kenny goes back to his seat and cheeks his phone.

"T-That was amazing Kenny!" I was so thrown off, I thought he was so laid back but I guess he will whip somebody's ass if he need's to, I hope I never piss him off!

"Oh, that was nothing, I don't like to fight, but if anybody talks to me like that and I ask them to stop and they just keep going, well I can't hold back sometimes. Especially if there talking about my boyfriend like that!" I blushed a little bit when he said this, I was always used to people talking about there girlfriend, and the fact of a man going out with another man, kinda of made me... turned on! What the hell! I can't be acting like that in front of my new friend, he might beat me up to! "Anyway the only person that can talk about butter's like that, is me!" I had to look down to hide my blush, damn it Kenny why do you have to be so open! "Hey, you ok?" Kenny looked at me, which made me blush a bit more.

"Ngh, y-yeah I'm ok, it's just kinda of h-hot in here." I lied. I was never really good at the whole lair thing, I always felt like I was going to break under the pressure. I just wonder when I'm gonna break and tell Kenny that I was getting hot about the talk of him and his boyfriend, then he will see me for the freak I am!

"Ok, um since I don't have any work to do we can outside and just chill." 

"Oh, that sounds ngh c-cool." He got up and we started walking out of the lunch room, but before we left the room Kenny ran back over and kicked... what was his name, Eric, yeah. Right in the ribs. Man he must be really mad, I could hear Eric moaning in pain all the way at the entrance to the lunch room, Kenny ran back over to me.

"Let's go." I laughed a little and said

"O-Ok" Kenny led me out of the lunch room and 10 feet down the hallway and out the door to what seams to be the loading dock for the lunch room. "W-What are we doing out here." I asked looking around at the place that smelled as smoke, and had a vary dark felling to it.

"Well you wanted to get out, and this is the only place in the school that we can't get caught for being out of class, that's because there are no cameras back here, and the delivery trucks only come on weekends. So we should be cool. Kenny explained, seaming as if he comes here a lot.

"Ugh, why does it smell l-like smoke?" I covered my nose being disgusted by the smell.

"Oh, that's the goths, there back here almost 24/7 and when they come here they smoke, simple as that. Oh and the smell, you'll get used to that to." I don't think I could get used to this smell. "So you don't care that I'm gay right." Kenny looked right at me.

"Ngh, not at all, I-I don't care if your g-gay, to me being g-gay is just a thing." I smiled to let my friend know that I was for real. But I just wish I could say gay without tripping over my words

"So your cool with it?" I nodded. "Cool I asked that to be sure because my boyfriend is coming down right now."

"O-Oh he is?"

"Yeah I like just got a text that he was coming down, oh there he is. HEY SEXY!" I jumped after after hearing Kenny yell almost right into my ear. I turned to see his boyfriend. He was wearing a baggy sky blue sweater with skin tight dark blue pants and light green shoes. The whole outfit made my head spin with all the bright colors. He had blonde hair like mine, but his was only on the top of his head. I gotta say he was pretty hot... DAMN IT! I can't think like this!

"Hey babe." the teen ran over and planted a big kiss on Kennys lips, I think this is the most red I have been all day. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?" Kenny nodded. "Well let me introduce myself, I'm Butters." He put his hand out with Kennys hands still around his waist.

"H-Hi I'm ngh Tweek, nice to met you!"

"Are you Ok, you seam a little on the edge." Butters had a concerned look on his face.

"He drinks a **lot** of coffee, sexy." Kenny pecked a kiss on his boyfriends lips, I twitched a little when I saw this

"Well shucks, I thought you were cold or something. Anyway welcome to South Park!" The teen makes me feel so welcome, I can't Imagine why people here like me so much, it just makes me wonder... no! I have already established that Kenny is my friend, and any friend of Kenny is a friend of mine.

"Hey Tweek." I turned to see Kenny and Butters spooning I looked away so that I didn't blush any more, but still responded to Kenny.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I didn't tell you I was gay at first, because I just didn't want to freak you

out, you know how odd it would be when we first met. Oh my name is Kenny I live across the street, I like pop music and I'm gay. That wouldn't have been awkward, right." Me, Butters and Kenny all laughed at this.

"Y-Yeah I guess your ngh right, but hey what time is l-lunch?" I don't think I have been this hungry in my life. Seeing as I didn't eat diner last night, and I didn't have anything this morning I could probably eat a cow! I just don't hope I have to, if I get hungry enough I might end up trying to, I don't really want to eat a cow! "It's ngh soon right, I-I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Yeah don't worry lunch in about 10 minutes anyway." Kenny said laughing a bit. "If you want we can start going to the lunch room right now, if your not hot anymore."

"Oh n-no I'm not hot anymore, I'm just really h-hungry." I said rubbing my belly.

"Then let's go, I could eat something to." Butters came out off Kenny's arms and just held his hand. "Well let's get a move fellas." He motioned Kenny and me to the lunch room, when we got back in there we more people then before. People started to look over to Kenny, Butters then, me. ME! Why the hell are they looking at!

"T-To much ngh pressure! I tried saying in a low voice so nobody would hear me. "K-Kenny why are these people s-staring at us." I stared to mess with the bottom of my shrit, just putting more wrinkles in it.

"Well, Kenny since me and Butters are a gay couple, people tend to stare, almost everybody is cool with us, but some people just like to stare for the hell of it. Don't worry you'll..."

"Get used to it, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Now your getting the picture!" We both laughed but Butters looked confused.

"I don't get it." Butters put his index finger to his chin and looked up a bit trying to think.

"You don't have to think to hard baby, it's just an inside joke." Kenny kissed his thinking boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh, well never mind then." Butters put on a smile that could put anybody in a good mood."

"So were are we going to sit?" I asked seeing every table filled.

"HEY! KENNY, BUTTERS OVER HERE! I jumped from hear people yelling.

"AGH!" I'm freaking out form all this yelling!

"Hey calm down, it's just Kyle, come on lets go over to sit." Kenny started to walk over to the table. I saw three people at the table one of them was a girl, the other two were boys. The girl was in pink, well, everything! It almost made me sick, one of the boys was wearing a green hat, an orange coat and, bright green pants! What crazy colors! to be honest, he kinda looks like Kenny only his pants are not as tight, well at least you couldn't see the outline of his crouch! The guy next to him him was wearing the most simple thing at the table red n brown jacket, blue hat with a cute little red poof at the top. And blue jeans. I already like him for being so simple and not having my eyes wonder all over his body trying to get a look at his outfit and having my head spin.

"Hey guys!" Kenny waved and took a seat across from the other three, I sat next to him. "Hey look at what I found, a new kid!" Kenny put his hands next to me as if he was show casing some sort of new blender, I don't like this I fell like everybody is looking at me... PRESURE!

"Agh!" I looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey new kid is something wrong?" I could tell it was the girl.

"N-no I just feel wrong being by all these new people." I started to twiddle with my thumbs, I swear to god, if I didn't have my thumbs or shirt, or my hair for some matters I would go crazy." Also I'm low on coffee,"

"Oh well we don't want you to fell wrong in anyway let me introduce myself, I'm Wendy."

"I'm Stan and this little boy next to me is Kyle."

"Screw you dude." Kyle hit Stan in the arm playfully.

"Don't mind them there just being... them. Anyway what's your name?" Wendy said looking right at me.

"Oh my name is ngh Tweek." I put out my hand, and she shook it.

"You OK Tweek, you still seam a little on edge?" This seams like a question I might have to answer a lot."

"_Sigh, _I..."

"Hedrinksalotofcoffee! Oh beat you to punch! Score one for Kenny! Suck it bitch's!" Kenny threw his free hand in the air, the other hand was to busy holding his boyfriends hand.

"Was that really called for?" Kyle asked.

"Yes Kyle, yes it was because every time I say something before that person can finish, I get a point, and If I have 5 points by the end of month, one of ya'll got's to give me a handjob!" Kenny said this in a southern accent, which made me blush. Not the fact that he said something a hillbilly would say, but that somebody had to give him a handjob. What if it was me what if I had to do it, what if I had to pull down those skinny jeans and... no, I'm gonna stop right there. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to turn back to what every body was talking about, there were all laughing at what Kenny had said.

"Well how do we get points?" Stan asked

"What do you mean how do you get points? This is my game I'm the only one that gets points." They all started to laugh again,I even joined in.

"Are you guys like this everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't mean you don't want to be our friend anymore." Wendy put on a real sad face

"Oh I don't care, you guys are pretty crazy, but I think it's funny!" It's odd, slowly I feel myself starting to feel more, comfortable around these guys. I say that because I didn't even stutter the last few sentences!

"Cool because we are like this everyday, sooo ya!" Wendy said twirling her hair.

"God Wendy your gonna..."

"Scarehimoff! Oh yeah! I already got two points! One of ya'll are gonna be giving me that hand job pretty soon if you don't wise up!" Kenny almost yelled, we were all laughing our ass's off.

"So what do you like to do Tweek, besides drinking coffee." Butters said laughing a bit while leaning over Kenny so that he could see my face.

"Well I like to make coffee, and s-sing." I stuttered a bit because I felt like they might wanna make me sing sing for them, what if they do make me sing and I mess up a note and they make me leave for a while because I made their ears bleed, I don't wanna make anybody's ears bleed! "Ngh." I made a quiet grunt.

"Oh can you sing us a song! Please just a quick one!" Wendy put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh I don't know." I started to pull at the bottom of my shirt.

"Come on you already sang for do it for them to." Kenny asked

"Yeah, I wanna hear you sing!" Butters said getting on Kenny's lap.

"Me to." Stan said

"Me three!" Kyle said in an outburst.

"Oh my god Kyle your so lame sometimes" Stan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What ever dude, bottom line, I want to hear Tweek sing."

"Pressure!" I started to pull at my hair.

"You know, if you keep pulling at your hair it might just come out." I started to tremble at the voice, it shook my body in such an odd way, I turned to see a towering teen in a tight dark blue jacket with a blue hat with the same poof as Stan, only this one was yellow, my second favorite color. And he had on dark blue pant's that were vary baggy, and his face is, is... breath taking! His face was flawless, some of his black hair came down and covered most of his forehead, and his eyes is the icing on the cake, it might sound gay but, I could get lost in eyes forever! Oh I just gave myself I think He caught me looking at him.

"Craig your here!" Kenny said in excitement. "This is the kid I was talking about in that text."

"That so eh?"

"Yeah he can sing and everything!" Kenny said now standing up to meet his eyes

"Hm." He shrugged,

"So you two gonna do the talent show it starts pretty soon what about it." Kenny was jabbing Craig in the side. He, Flipped him off! Wait this is the kid that flipped me off at my house! Jesus Christ! He came back to kick my ass!

"Whatever, is this kid coming to your house tonight." He raising his hand, he's gonna hit me! I put my hands up to cover my face.

"Whoa calm down, Tweek, your acting as if somebody wants to kill you!" He laughed a bit, I don't think it's funny, I think this Craig guy want's to hurt me! "Any way, answer the man, are you coming to my house to spend the night?" I looked to Kenny then to, Craig.

"U-um I-I-I t-think I a-am." Jesus Christ, I have **never **stuttered that bad in my life! I saw Kenny put his hand to his face, what did I do!

"Uh, cool, well I gotta get going, got some, stuff to do see you guys later."

The teen started to walk away, thank god.

"HEY CRAIG HOW COME YOU DON"T COME TO CLASS THAT MUCH ANYMORE!" Kenny yelled almost right in my ear, god these guys are loud! Wait he just, gave us the bird. What?!

"Kenny why did ngh Craig give us the finger?" Kenny turned back to the table to sit down, he grabed Butters hand again, and whispered something in his ear, I wonder what he just said cuz it made Butters blush, a lot!

"That? He does that to everybody, you'll..."

"Get used to it. _Sigh _It really seams like I have a lot to get used to, huh." I laughed along with everybody. I think I'm really gonna love it here.

* * *

AGAIN! So sorry for not updating forever! I will do my best not to hit anymore poles XD

Anyway next chapter will be from Craig's POV so for all you Craig fans you can finally get a taste of Craig! OMG! XD Hope to get next chapter out in next week or less, just hope I don't hit anymore

Poles!


	4. Why?

This chapter felt weird writing, can't put my finger on it. Hmm either way try and enjoy this, Oh and this is in Craig POV

* * *

"HEY CRAIG HOW COME YOU DON"T COME TO CLASS THAT MUCH ANYMORE!" I herd my perverted friend yell. Don't really feel like answering, so here you go, my favorite finger. Right now I just need to get away from, him. Tweek. Kenny sent me a text saying that he was going to be at school. As soon as I got this, I had to see it for myself to see if he was as beautiful as the last time I saw him at his house. He's more then beautiful he's hot! But how do I go about this, I'm gotta think about this in my truck.

I got in and put on Pretty Green Eyes by Ultrabeat, I put on techno because the ever changing beats and high pitched sounds always seam to put me into thought. I need to think because only two people know that I'm gay, my sister and Kenny. I didn't tell Kenny he just guessed, I really hate him for it, but I love him for it in a way too, and my sister because well, I feel like it's only me and her in that house, My mom is always drunk and passed out, and dad well he's home for maybe 2 hours a day then back to one of his many jobs. So we help each other out I think she is the only one that has seen a... sweet side of me. Everybody else see's the mean middle finger in your face guy. What can I say I got keep it up so nobody see's how week I am on the inside. I think before I make even a single move on Tweek I need to see what he's like, Kenny said he has a bit of a stuttering problem but I don't think it could be to bad. But what I really want is to find out if he's gay to, and if he even likes me for that matter! Look at my self I'm freaking out over if somebody likes me or not, what is this kid doing to me I see him for maybe 10 seconds and he has me going crazy! What ever, I might be one step closer to getting him to myself tonight. Maybe I can impress him with my guitar, yeah maybe that will work and I can see how good he is at singing. I think this is going to be a good night.

I pulled out of the school parking lot to go back to my house, my sister has been really sick for almost three weeks, so I've been leaving school a lot to cheek up on her and tend for her, seeing as our mom could give two shits about us, and dad is just to damn busy it's up to me to help my sister. I pulled into the driveway of my house and got out and went to the door. When I got in my mom was sitting on the table holding a can of beer watching a blank TV screen, scattered around her were 4 empty cans of beer. Are you joking!? It's barely noon and she's already hammered!

"Craig is t-that you?" My mom leaned in a little and squinted her eyes to see a little better.

"Ya mom it's me," I said with a sigh while taking off my shoes and jacket.

"What da fuck are you doin home!? Shouldn't your dumb azz be at school or somethin" mom said sluring her words.

"No we had a half day." I lied

"God dammit Craig!" I turned to see a half empty can of beer in my face. The rest of the beer got on my shirt. "What have I told you about tellin the truth!" She got off the table and stumbled over to me.

"You have never told me anything about the truth because your always to damn drunk to even say the first three letters of the alphabet!I said almost yelling, I didn't want to wake up my sister with screaming.

"Dont you dare back _burp_ talk me like that!" she went o slap me but I ducked and she spun in a circle and fell flat on her ass "Yourr gonna regret dat you little shit! Wait till Frank gets er.! What is she talking about?

"How the hell is Frank?" I said still standing up.

"The man dat's goin to bring order to dis place and bring you and your sister down a notch." She passed out. I can't think of, Frank right now. Right now I need to cheek up on my sister. I almost bolted up the stairs worrying that my sister might be needing something. I knocked on the door

"_Cough _come in." I barley herd her from the fact that her voice was so small and fragile from being sick.

"Hey Ruby, how you doing." I walked in to stand by her bed.

"you and mom were fighting again, weren't you?"

"..." I could bring myself to tell my sister such a simple fact.

"Craig you can just _cough cough _tell me. I don't care that much , I just want to know."

"Yes, we were. She's drunk again." I looked right at my sister.

"Thought so, I think that's all she ever does know a days." Ruby looked out her window "She came up her today. C-Craig."

Her voice cracked, I could tell she was about to cry.

"Hey what's the matter." I sat on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and as soon as she did a tears started to roll down her face.

"She said that her and dad are going to get a d-divorce!" she threw her head in to my shoulders. To be honest, I saw this coming I'm sad ya, but I think I can get over it, not to sure about my sister or dad. Though.

"Craig, why can't it go back to like it was when we were little."

"Because..." I can't really think of a reason and seeing her sobbing is not helping. Wait, this might

work. "Because, god want's to see if you can move on and be a big girl." please work, please work.

"Craig how old do you _cough cough _think I am?" Damn.

"Well the truth is that, I don't know. I just don't know. But I wish it could go back to like it was to." I gave her a tissue. "But were going to have to push threw this. Who knows, everything might get better." I put on a vary fake smile, she had to buy this one, I know it's wrong but I just don't want to see her cry.

"D-do you think so?" She dabbed her eyes .

"I know so."

"Thanks big bro you really know what to say. So it's Friday night, you got any plans tonight?" She started to reach over to her night stand to get her water but I got it for her. "Thanks."

"Was gonna go over to Kenny's tonight, think your gonna be OK tonight? I stood up to lean on my sisters wall.

"Craig you don't have to keep worrying about me, really I'll be _cough cough cough_ fine. OK maybe some bottled water would be nice."

She looked up at me with a heart warming smile. I couldn't help but smile to, that smile did nothing but bring a bit of happiness to me and who ever it was around.

"No problem. Be right back." I opened her door and headed downstairs. Mom was still on the floor snoring really loud, s_igh. _I went into the fridge and found four water bottles, two cokes, two 24 packs of bud light, and spam. Damn is that really all we have? I need to ask dad for some grocery money. I hopped over mom and went back up stairs and went into my sisters room. I sat three of the water bottles down a tossed her one of the others.

"Thanks." My sister said as she opened the water.

"No problem." We both just sat there. Oh I think I'll tell her about Tweek. "Hey rubes, I met a guy today."

"oh you did? What's he like?" My sister now sat up ready hear what I had to say.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head. "He's new at the school and he's seams really cool, I just want to get to know him."

"So is _cough_ he hot?"

"Ruby." I never really liked talking to my sister about if I thought guys were hot or not

"What? I just want to know."

"_Sigh, _yes"

"Yes whattt?"

"Come on."

"Sayyy it." I hate it when she drags things out

"I think he's... hot."

"EHHHHH, _COUGH COUGH!_" She started to cough after an ear shattering scream.

"See that's what happens when you keep pushing." I grabbed some cough syrup and poured it into one of those little cups that comes with it. "Here, drink this." I handed her the medicine.

"_COUGH cough, _hm thank you, but oh my god! You fond a man !" Oh that's nice, now she's doing a dance in her bed.

"I'm out."

"Bye lover boy _cough." _I just gave her the finger.

I went into my room and shut the door. It's almost 1:00 so I have about 6 hours till I go to Kenny's house. So I guess I'm a practice my guitar. I picked it up, but I can't think of anything to play. Most of the time play stuff like Welcome Home or When Two Are One. But if I want to hear Tweek sing he's going to want something not hardcore, hmm. I put down my electric guitar and picked up my acoustic, and sat on my bed. Now what can I play? I tried to think, but I just can't think of anything. Fuck this is stupid I'll just look at my i-Pod. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my custom blue i-Pod touch. Playlists, Dance, Metal, Top 25, Soft, bingo that's what I need, when I opened this playlist the first song on there was Hey There Delilah. Perfect, song has pretty simple guitar and easy vocals, and I can learn this in a second! As I started playing one of the simplest songs I think I have ever played in my life, I just started to think, think of Tweek. I just want to know everything about him! I can't even remember the last time I have met somebody that has made me feel this way, this feeling what do people call it, _having butterfly's_? I think that's right. This is one time I wish I didn't act like such a bad ass, when I first saw him I flipped him off because of two things, it's in my nature to flip people off, and 2 because I was so stunned by... his looks! His slim body, his sea foam green eyes, to his messy blond hair, just... _sigh. _I just can't wait till tonight! I spent another 30 minutes perfecting the song seeing as the whole damn thing is pretty much the same cords over and over again. I looked at my clock and it said 1:30.

Shit I still got a few hours. Don't got much to do, so I think I'll take a nap. I opened my coke, took a sip and hopped in my bed, no covers just laying there starting to drift off into sleep man I must be tired _yawn_ I'll just take a smal....

I woke up feeling cold, the lights were out it was dark outside and my phone was buzzing like crazy. I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out. I looked over at my clock it said 6:05. 6:05! Shit I was supposed to be at Kenny's house an hour ago! I jumped out of bed and answered my Phone. "Hello?"

I was looking for my shoes.

"Dude I've been calling you for like the last 40 minutes, what have you been doing? Jacking off to that picture of Tweek! Kenny said laughing at his joke as always. But what he said lit my face on fire.

"Fuck off dude." I found my shoes and put them on.

"Whatever man anyway your the only one that ain't here yet."

"So Tweek's there?" I grabbed my guitar and i-Pod and walked out of my room.

"Why do you care if Tweek's here or not?" I could tell Kenny was smiling threw threw the phone.

"I don't!" I opened my sisters door she was sleeping, I smiled.

"OK fine, no need to have your period all over this!" I ran downstairs and out the door. Opened my truck door and put my guitar in the back, and I hopped in.

"Whatever see you in a bit." I started my truck.

"OK, just make sure your mangina don't start leaking all over the place." I hung up the phone as I herd Kenny laughing, I'll get him back. But what I can't wait for is to impress Tweek oh tonight and the possibilities. I smiled as I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

This One was for sure not my favorite, I really feel like I'm not describing things good enough, please I would LOVE for you to tell me what I'm doing wrong! (Cuz I know It's not perfect!)


End file.
